I love you?
by Chiika and Mika
Summary: Rin is one of the 5 people to go to a special island for a month, where she will learn more about friendship, music and love! Will Rin be able to face the difficulties of love and friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Chiika: Hey Another story and this time its Vocaloid! Are mains are Rin and Len 33 My fave Vocaloid ship!**

**Rin: Hiya ^_^**

**Len: Yo!**

* * *

Rin Pov

Hiya I'm Rin Kagamine! I live with my mother, step-dad and step brother! I go to "Vocaloid-school of music!" a massive school based around the art of music! Anyway let me introduce you to the gang!

~Kaito-senpai he's very childish, but also mature. He's one of the oldest out the group and hes super cute. Also i have a crush on him! Shuush dont tell anyone...

~Miku-chan is my childhood/best friends, she's been with me through everything. Miku-chan is very cute and loves singing.

~Luka-onee chan is in Kaito-senpai's class. Luka-onee chan is very mature, but very fun i love to be with her! She's like an older sister!

~Gumi-chan is another friend, she is also in my class. Gumi-chan is very cute, bubbly and super smart.

~Gakupo-senpai is also in Kaito-senpai's class. Gakupo-senpai likes to pretend he is a samurai, which is a little weird, but he's still mature.

~Meiko-onee chan is very loud and mature. She loves to party, drink, have a thrill and is VERY bad at driving.

~And lastly but not least Len! People often mistake me and Len for twins, but we're not even related. We may have the same birthtday and look alike but we're step-siblings! I love Len as a brother! Len is very popular with the girls and is very sweet, cute, sporty and smart.

Well thats all of them! :)

Normal pov

"Len wake up! We're going to be late!" Rin shouted while walking into Len's room.

"Yawn...I'm getting up now!" He smiled. Rin grinned and turned around.

"Good, because today's the big test!" Rin said.

"What?! Its today?!" Len asked curiously.

"Yup its today and.." Rin turned around to see Len standing there in only is boxers and putting his jeans on, "Gahh! Puts some clothes on" Rin quickly ran out of the room.

DING DONG! Rin ran to the door and opened it.

"Miku-chan your late, as usual!" Rin giggled.

"I know, but i was dreaming of leaks" Miku drooled.

"Ewww...Anyway LEN GET HERE NOW!" Rin shouted.

"Hey dont shout im right behind you" Len sighed while putting his jacket on. Rin, Len and Miku walked out of the house ready to go to school and outside were 3 girls.

"U-Uhmm...Len-kun, w-will you walk to school with us?" The first girl asked in a cutie shy way.

"Sure" Len smirked and walked over to the girls and walked of with them.

"As usual, the girls just throw them selfs on to him." Miku laughed.

"I dont understand what they see in him!" Rin sighed.

"Oh yeah did you practice for the test?" Miku asked.

"Yup!" Rin grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chiika: CHapter 2 is here ^_^**

* * *

Normal Pov

Rin and Miku arrived at the front gates of "Vocaloid academy-school of Music!".

"Gahhh! We're going to be late come one Miku!" Rin cried while grabbing Mikus hand and running into the school.

"Quick to homeroom!" Miku said as they ran to homeroom, they both burst through the door shouting "ARE WE LATE?!". Everyone in the class laughed and the teacher looked pissed off.

"Miss Kagmine and Miss Hatsune you two are always late and today you have missed what the test is about! Gumi will explain it to you outside!" He shouted. Miku, Gumi and Rin walked out of the classroom.

"Miku-chan, Rin-chan your always late!" Gumi sighed, "Anyway, the top 5 people who get the highest on the test will go on a special trip to a island for a month and will learn all sorts and have fun!"

"WOW! Gumi-chan your so going on that trip I mean your super smart!" Miku cheered.

"Nope i wont be going!" Gumi smiled "I have been one of the three to repersent our school in a meet and greet at different schools! The other two are Meiko and Gakupo-senpai!"

"We have a chance now and hey, Gumi dont you have a crush on Gakupo-senpai!" Rin smirked. Gumi's face turned bright red while MIku and Rin giggled.

The all went back to the classroom and the test started.

"Finally last question!" 5 pupils shouted in their heads! The last question: What is music to you? The 5 pupils smirked and though;

Kaito: Music is...

Luka: ...my source of life...

Miku:..., when i press play...

Len: ...Everything around me disapears and...

Rin:...Its just me and my music!

These 5 people all love music and they all wrote the same answer!

After the quiz, every students quiz was sent to the principals office.

"How are we going to mark these in a day?" The securtery asked.

"I only made this quiz for the last question, just find the 5 most intresting answer for the last one" The principal smiled.

The next day Miku and Rin were late as usual, but this time they didnt run to homeroom, they ran to the billboard to see what place they came!

The billboard said;

1st- Len Kagmine

2nd- Kaito Shion

3rd- Luka Megarine

4th- Miku Hatsune

5th- Rin Kagmine

And so on, but Rin was so excited she was going on the island trip!

"YAY!" Miku and Rin shouted in usion while jumping up and down.

"I see you two made it!" Len smiled.

"Oh hello Len!" Miku said.

"Yeah we made it, but Len you came 1st your so lucky!" Rin pouted.


End file.
